The present invention relates generally to collection of hydroelectric power and more specifically to an inline paddle wheel driven by fluid motion in a water conduit and represents further developments regarding my U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,685.
As the demand for energy increases, so do the costs, and it becomes necessary to avoid energy waste by employing co-generation techniques. One such method is to take advantage of the kinetic energy available from fluid motion. For example, the water pressure in a typical water pipeline that supplies a household ranges between 80 to 100 psi. The excessive pressure ensures an ample water supply for households located at various altitudes in relation to the pumping source. Therefore, it is possible to tap this source of kinetic energy and convert it to electrical energy, which is well known in the prior art.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear germane to the patent process: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,436,683, Wood, Jr., 3,867,655, Stengel et al., 4,142,367, Guisti, 4,182,123, Ueda, 4,246,753, Redmond.
Of the references cited, the patent to Guisti would appear to be of interest since he teaches the use of a fluid motor including a rotatable output shaft having a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet whereby the water pressure associated with the domestic water system can be harnessed to provide an electrical output which is thereafter stored in a bank of batteries.
Similarly, the patent to Wood, Jr. teaches the use of a generator for pipelines in which a rotor is mounted within the pipeline itself, and a plurality of blades on the rotor are adapted to rotate in response to the current of the fluid contained within the pipeline thereby providing an electrical output.
The instant invention is distinguished in that a vaned disc is contained within a housing which is easily mounted upon an existing fluid pipeline. Therefore, retrofitting is easily accomplished without any serious interruption in service. Furthermore, the instant invention employs a paddle wheel disc in which only a portion of the vanes engage the moving fluid aerodynamically which ensures that the device according to the instant application does not present a substantial encumbrance upon fluid motion.
The remaining references show the state of the art further.